


dragonslayer [PODFIC]

by Zanship



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Castles, Eire - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Sort Of, Whimsy, Ye Olde Times, concubine tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 03:23:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14127030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zanship/pseuds/Zanship





	dragonslayer [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [dragonslayer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14038956) by [The_Kinky_Pet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Kinky_Pet/pseuds/The_Kinky_Pet). 



I loved this little ficlet and I got it recorded and edited in about 30 minutes? So enjoy it! It's a lot of fun! I plan on doing a lot more with The Kinky Pet's work as I love their writing style and stories. Particularly Power and Paradox. For The Kinky Pet, I hope you enjoy this and give it a listen? 

[dragonslayer Zanship's Castbox](https://castbox.fm/episode/Dragonslayer-id1214541-id71435512?country=us)


End file.
